


[fanmix] bad girls do it well

by hopelesse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Tonia Stark, the Iron Mantle, is burning alive. Eve Rogers is ill-equipped to handle it. Might have been easier if she'd gone in with the mask actually on, though.A fanmix for isozyme's fic "Fire Drills."[17 tracks; total runtime: 1hr 1min]





	[fanmix] bad girls do it well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire Drills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194007) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



 

 

 

[[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/5d4AEp0a9z3VTuGRrfcg7T?si=qOQQuWnpTq-5GRuWLATazQ)]

 

 

**A Little Wicked || Valerie Broussard**   
_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_

**Bad Girls || M.I.A.**   
_Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well_

**Black Wave || K.Flay**   
_Who you gonna trust when the killer is the cop_   
_Fire in my bloodstream, water in my lungs_

**Rule Number One || Sleigh Bells**   
_Mostly O.K., but I'm bleeding profusely_   
_Mostly O.K., but only on Tuesdays_

**Arms Tonite || Mother Mother**   
_White lies in your arms tonight_   
_I lost sight in your arms tonight_   
_It was nice_

**My Lover Cindy || Marika Hackman**   
_Now the levy is broken_   
_I want more_

**Fuck the Pain Away || Peaches**   
_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away_   
_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away_   
_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away_

**No Witness || LP**   
_How do I get you out of my head?_   
_How do I get you back in my bed?_   
_Oh no_

**Who Are You, Really? || Mikky Ekko**   
_I've got nothing left to prove_   
_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_   
_See me bare my teeth_

**Native Skin || Neulore**   
_Throwing stones like I'm to blame_   
_I'm the one who wears the crown_   
_Who are you to call my name?_

**You are a Runner and I am my Father's Son || Wolf Parade**   
_I'll draw three figures on your heart_   
_One of them will be me as a boy_   
_One of them will be me_   
_And one of them will be me watching you run_

**Fighting Fish || Dessa**   
_I didn't come looking for love_   
_I didn't come to pick a fight_

**Take Me to Church || MILCK**   
_That's a fine looking high horse_   
_What you got in the stable?_   
_We've a lot of starving faithful_

**Made Your Mark || The Jane Austen Argument**   
_We sharpened our claws on each other_   
_But it didn’t leave a scratch_

**Sky Full of Song || Florence + the Machine**   
_I thought I was flying but maybe I'm dying tonight_

**Sum of our Parts || Mary Lambert**   
_I wonder are you like me, were you left in the fire_   
_Are you raising yourself above your father's empire_

**Sloppy Seconds || Watsky**   
_And there is not a single place that I would rather be_   
_I'm fucked up just like you are, and you're fucked up just like me_


End file.
